swcwrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Jag Wilus
Jag Wilus was a Mandalorian warrior, bounty hunter, and Jedi student. He was the Mand'alor for an unknown duration of time, and has since disappeared beyond the Outer Rim. He was also the owner of MandalMotors for a unknown duration of time. Biography Early Childhood Jag Wilus was born to two Jedi Temple utility workers sometime in 32 BBY. Although little is known about his actual family, it is known that he had an older brother. He was first introduced to Mandalorian culture when Death Watch launched a raid on the Jedi Temple, capturing both of Jag's parents. Afterward, he and his brother were forced to escape the Jedi who wished to place them in a foster home. Jag and his older brother were soon approached by Jango Fett, who offered to train the two boys in return for their support in his vendetta against Death Watch. However, their training was cut short when Jango was recalled by Darth Tyrannous for an unknown act. The two boys were left with a custom made ship that Jango had ordered for them, a collection of exotic weaponry, and their own skills. In their first bounty hunting assignment, the two tracked down a dark Jedi who had previously attacked Jango Fett and the two boys. Upon reaching a unknown planet, they discovered that the Dark Jedi had paid off Death Watch to capture the boy's parents, but that the Death Watch had bungled his request, bringing him two non-Force Sensitives. Weaponry and Vehicles FH-Class Shuttle Jag's main mode of transport is a custom designed FH-Class Shuttle. After becoming owner of MandalMotors, he mass produced these shuttles, but his original was the most powerful among them all. Weaponry Jag carries a wide range of weaponry, but his standard weaponry is as follows: * Custom made Beskar pike- Jag created a pike of Beskar to assist in battle against lightsaber-wielders, and with his Force enhanced reflexes, allows him to block laser blasts with ease. The pike is nearly indestructible, but has been destroyed several times in battle against powerful Force-wielders * Verpine Shatter Pistols- Jag's contacts in the Verpine culture allowed him to create custom-made Verpine weaponry, which included his custom Verpine Shatter Pistol. Normally used as a side weapon, Jag carries two of these, and has specially designed miniature ones that he carries at all times. * Grenades- Jag carries a wide range of grenades, but is known to favor CryoBan grenades, Flash Grenades, and Fletchete Grenades. * Beskar Blade Gauntlets- Used as a last resort, Jag's gauntlet's can quickly eject beskar blades * Crushgaunts- Jag's specially created a pair of Mandalorian Crushgaunts for his personal use. * Verpine Personal Shield- Jag used an existing Verpine Shield and added sensors to engage the shield if detecting incoming energy that could damage his Beskar armor. * 'Verpine Bow-' A specially designed bow, this weapon is not to be messed with. This weapon collapses for easy storage, and fires specially designed arrows for almost any occasion. The arrows are easily concealed in Jag's jetpack, and due to the nature of the bow, Jag can fire anything from rocks to pieces of wood once he runs out of ammo. Armor Jag's arsenal includes several suits of Mandalorian armor, not all of which are created from Beskar. However, his favored suit is a lightweight suit of Mandalorian Armor, which has been enhanced using Force-guided techniques. This suit has a 5-piece chest plate, 2 shoulder plates, and shin plates. The helmet has a highly customized HUD, built in rangefinder, and air filter for underwater and vacuum use. Jag wear's beskar gauntlets, that have been known to fire a solution based on CryoBan grenades, flames, and eject beskar blades. Jag also wear's custom crushgaunts. Underneath the armor, Jag typically wears a suit of beskar-weave. Jag's armor is typically red and black, but due to several layers of coloring, battle scars have exposed layering of coloring from Jag's earlier days. Jag's jetpack houses two beskar pikes for easy removal, and instead of utilizing gas, uses a highly advanced air cannon that utilizes the air in Jag's environment. In vacuum use, Jag's jetpack can be switched to gas-use if a specially designed gas canister is added. The jetpack also carries several miniature missiles that complement his grenade choice. Skills Jag has moderate Force-Sensitivity, which gifted him with extreme agility and incredible reflexes. After his Force powers were trained by the Baran Do, he developed moderate skill with Cyrokinesis and Pyrokinesis, as well as moderate control over some other powers. Jag is a master of martial arts and unarmed combat, and can take down most opponents with ease. He is a skilled marksman, and utilizes his prowess with his Verpine bow in battle. Jag's power were later enhanced when he discovered that he could zoom in objects from great distances, allowing him to take out targets without the aid of a scope. Jag is a master of stealth and Category:Characters Category:Mandalorian Category:Faction Leader Category:Males